DestielOne shots
by chloedra
Summary: So far, this contains a short Destiel fanfic from Sam's POV; Set in the bunker, Sam wakes up in his room with a craving for coffee but soon finds that Dean isn't in his own room. Where could he possibly be? Read this to find out!


A/N: Hi guys! So I've had this oneshot on wattpad for quite a while (first supernatural fanfic I've wrote) and its not had much interest, so I thought 'Why the hell not?' and stuck it on here. This is just a oneshot about Destiel from Sam's POV, but I'm sure I'll add some others in the future (Maybe not the same ship, though. Might shake things up a bit!). I'd imagine this occured some time in season eleven. So anyway, enough of my babbling, enjoy!

Sam stirred from his deep sleep, his eyes slowly parting to see the creamy white ceiling of his bedroom, which to his relief, didn't have any beloved ones up there, burning alive. He yawned sleepily and rolled to the side, checking his alarm clock which read '06:12am'. 'Perfect, 'Sam thought. 'At least I can get a cup of coffee without Dean hogging the machine.'

And without another thought, Sam lifted his muscled frame from his bed, slightly regretting it after losing the heat of the duvet but ignoring it and proceeding to dawdle his way to the door. On his way out, he glimpsed himself in the mirror, his chocolate brown hair a messy mane around his head and his crumpled pyjama bottoms and creased T-shirt adding to the 'I just rolled out of bed' look. Not caring, he turned the door handle and stepped into the hallway, the frigidity flooring beneath Sam's bare feet sending a small shiver down his spine. Just as he was about to make his way to the kitchen, he noticed Dean's door was wide open, which was unusual, especially since Dean was never really an early morning person. Sam's curiousity took over and he peeked around the door to be shocked by the sight of an empty bed. 'Huh, that's weird...' Sam concluded in his head.

Sammy continued down the corridor, wondering where his big brother could possibly be, when he came across Castiel's room where -sure enough- his door was open too. Expecting another empty room, Sam popped his head in but was greeted by an entirely different scene.

Lying there was Dean, dressed in only his boxers and a Led Zeppelin T-shirt, contently sprawled out over Cas who was also in underwear and one of Dean's AC\DC shirts. Dean's face was happily snuggled into Cas's chest whilst their legs were tangled together with the duvet resting over their feet. Cas' muscled arms held Dean loosely against himself but his features were hidden due to his face being nestled in Dean's sandy hair. Both were utterly tranquil except for their rhythmic breathing. Sam didn't quite know how to respond. He always thought there was a deeper, more profound bond between Dean and Castiel than they insisted they already had, but Sam was still rendered speechless by the fact that they were... Together.

Together! Sam suddenly burst out with a grin. 'I thought they'd never get over themselves! ' Sam smirked to himself as he silently retreated out the doorway. Just as he left, he heard the soft rustling of bed sheets and a deep yawn mixed with a groan.

"Dean? Are you awake?" Sam heard Castiel ask . What sounded like a muffled grunt followed.

"C'mon, Dean. I'll make you coffee? " Cas bribed.

"Can we not just stay in bed?" Dean whined, his voice slightly slurred because as Sam peeked through the gap in the door, he glimpsed Dean burying his face in Castiel's stomach as well as wrapping his muscular arms around Cas's slim torso. Cas smiled and played with Dean's hair. "As nice as that sounds, I'd have to object. Your brother will be up soon and if he see's us-"  
"Sammy'll understand. "Dean interrupted, lifting his head up. "He's my brother, he's ought to."  
"Of course. "  
Dean disentangled himself from Castiel and brought his face close to his. "Anyway, don't worry yourself about telling Mr Gigantor down the hall. I'll tell him when the time comes."  
"Thank you, Dean." Cas murmured. Dean lowered himself down and gently pressed his lips on his partner's. "C'mon, lets go get that coffee."

Both of the lovers got out of bed and put some reasonable clothes on, sending Sam into a panicked yet silent frenzy back to his own room. Getting inside, Sam waited until they both padded out the room before pretending to yawn and casually walk back out the door, deciding that he should tease them and act all suspicious. "Oh," He said, watching Cas go a little pale and Dean's eyes grow slightly wider, as if they were in a school maintenance room, caught in the middle of snogging each others face off. "Morning, guys. What you two doing up so early?"  
Cas went all silent which left Dean to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Umm, well.." He racked his brains for an answer. "Cas was just, uh...He wants coffee."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Uh, okay...Then why was he in your room?" He asked as he crossed his arms, trying to subdue his smug smile that was threatening to glue itself to his face.

"He..He just doesn't know how to work the machine." Dean exclaimed, a little exasperated. "Jeez, Sam. He's a socially awkward, inept, nerdy ex-angel. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't know how to work the TV. "

Cas gave Dean the squinted, angry eyes and Sam had to avert his gaze in order to not burst out laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Because he's totally not addicted to Netflix."

Cas made a face that basically said 'He's got a point'. Heat started to rise in Dean's cheeks and he started to get more flustered by the second. Sam let out a little chuckle.  
"Look, guys. If you have something to tell me, you might as well tell me."  
The men shared a glance before Dean nodded and gathered his words.  
"The thing is Sammy...Ermmm...I-I love Cas."  
Sam smiled. " Tell me something I don't know. "  
Dean and Cas blinked in surprise. "What?" Dean choked.  
"I do have functioning eyes, Dean!"  
"But we have never shown any romantical attraction or emotion infront of anyone. " Castiel piped in.

Sam chuckled. "Oh yeah, totally! Because you two definitely don't do that thing when you stare into each others eyes for like ten minutes. " Sam started to make hand gestures as he babbled on."Or those subtle touches when the opportunity arises. Or -and heres the biggie- how Cas has rebelled against heaven multiple times for 'The righteous man'. "  
Sam shrugged his firm shoulders. "I swear, you two couldn't make it anymore obvious."  
Dean and Cas remained quiet, slightly in awe and shock of Sam's sudden revelation. Sam though, was happy to make them realize that they never needed to hide their attraction in the first place. "Well, I suppose there's no use in denying it then." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled too. "Yeah, I guess so... Cas? Do me a favour, will you?"

"Of course, Sam." Castiel nodded. "Anything."

Sam simpered, noticing how willing the ex-angel was to lay down his life for the Winchester's (Not for the first time either).

"Look after him. He's your responsibility now." Sam joked, before turning on his heel and sauntering away.

Dean frowned whilst Castiel chuckled. "Hey! I'm not something like a liability!"

"Keep telling yourself that!" Sam shouted chirpily over his shoulder.


End file.
